Raylene Elder
Raylene Selena Elder '''or '''Lady Magnet is a character in Villainy and Virtue, was created and is portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Biography As a young woman Raylene discorvered her powers, At the age of 20 she became a superhero in her own right. Though she was young and inexperienced she was growing along with the other superheroes. She wasn't the only one, She had friends close to her like Argent Mind (Alf Jones she knew personally as well) and The Kinetic Warden, who she also knew personally. She was seen as a pillar of justice and morality, guiding all the young heroes to a smart place in society. She was seen as a great pillar in Heartania, one to rival even her colleagues. But... As Raylene grew older her burden did to. She was a smart and fun woman, So many people who sough her out for help. But as a pillar she fought tooth and nail to defend those who were oppressed and struggling, helping out those superpowered humans who had nowhere to go, she trained them. Most of her students died young, mainly because they got to big for their bridges, thought they could take on the whole world but they wound up six feet under and some of them became villains, people she had to apprehend by herself. Eventually when it came to Clyde's trial she defended him, trying to fight for his good but alas there was nothing she could do, Clyde did not want her to interfere. So, eventually after Clyde's removal from the city the burden got heavier and she caved in. Eventually, at the age of 34 she left Heartania to find a new home. Raylene moved onto a new town, a place she met her husband. They settled down after two years, getting married and having a twins. But, Her kids wound up with powers as well. So, she taught them little, teaching them humility and modesty. She didn't want her kids to end up like her other students but, they decided that superhero life wasn't for them and left the town to go to a university in some far off place. She wrote and called to her kids, as she still does but, a year ago her husband took a major heart attack and passed away. She decided to enter her locked room. This locked room was where she kept her old mantle. It was dust covered, kept in pristine condition. On the walls were old newspaper pages of her time as a superhero. She decided it was time, to return to her old home and take up her mantle again. Maybe it was her fate, cause all she could feel was a pulling towards her old home. Raylene never forgot how to use her powers, it was so ingrained into her that the idea of getting rid of it was impossible. Appearance Raylene now is growing old. Her hair is no longer its beautiful brown now it is growing into grey. Her face is no longer as it seems to be, the years of motherhood show on her face but her piercing storm grey eyes remain, ones that give her the aura that so many people remembered. An aura that asserted power, making most feel uncomfortable around her. Though Raylene isn't as strong as she once was, she has kept herself in shape over the years, trying not to lose her edge. When Reylene was once known as Lady Magnet she dawned lightweight iron armour that covered her full body with a long cape. She wore a simple domino mask. She stand at 5" 7', her posture straight up. Personality Raylene is a no back-talk woman. She is serious and smart, Years of experience held behind her. As a young girl she was bright, bubbly and full of optimism but now she had grown in age and maturity. She enjoys her more adult and tasteful jokes though around friends she lets herself loose a little bit. She can keep herself calm for a long time during arguments and has a great deal of patience. She holds to her a strong sense of morals and holds justice over mercy at times. Abilities Magnetism Manipulation Raylene can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms. She can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:SpacemanFromMars Category:Tower Category:American